


Sisters

by BiWiccanEmoFangirl



Series: Solangelo 2021-a-day [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiWiccanEmoFangirl/pseuds/BiWiccanEmoFangirl
Summary: Nico tries to come out to Hazel, she doesn't understand, Reyna helps
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo 2021-a-day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129322
Kudos: 47





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! Also, whose looking forward to the Solangelo fanfiction choice awards 2021?

Nico walked across the grounds of Camp Half-Blood to Cabin 13, breathing in the spring air, and reflecting on the pointlessness of existence. Well, not the last one. He **was** deep in thought, but not about that. Ever since Will had helped him come to terms with his own sexuality, Nico had been gradually coming out to a large portion of the camp, and more importantly, his friends. He was pleased to be able to call them that, after so long of having no one that fit in that box.

He had family, allies, strangers, and enemies. That had been all until Jason convinced him to stick around a little longer, and the world of positive, trusting relationships had opened up to him. And, as Will had reinforced, part of a positive, trusting relationship was being able to trust people with your sexual identity. Not that you should **ever** feel pressured into coming out, or obligated. Will had knocked that into him too. Why had he been paying so much attention to what that overly peppy, far to relaxed-about-touch, annoying, snarky, cheerful, sunny, smiley, good looking, kind son of Apollo had been saying. Oh, yeah, that might have been it.

But that made up the reasons why he was decisively panicking his way towards Cabin 13. Will had offered to come with, but this was one thing he had to do himself. 

Hazel came from the same era as him, but Nico didn't think she'd had the same in depth acceptance and tolerance speech on sexuality and gender identity that was standard around Camp Half-Blood. Which was why this was slightly terrifying. After all Nico had been through, nothing had quite induced the heart-pounding, palms-sweating, body-trembling response. It could have been because the dread had more time to accumulate into fear, whereas the other times he had been plunged into it with no time to prepare. See: homelessness, Tartarus, 1 x large bronze jar. 

But his internal commiserations were interrupted by his body's arrival at his cabin. He entered and walked up to Hazel, whose back was to him as she sharpened he sword. He tapped her on the shoulder and then wildly back stepped to avoid getting impaled as she swung around, sword still outstretched.

"NICO! Don't walk up to a girl with a sword! Do you have a death wish?!" shouted Hazel in surprise.

"Um, not anymore. My doctor fixed that for me." Hazel fixed him with a disbelieving look. "Anyway, what is it?"

"I, um, have something I need to tell you. I'm gay."

There was silence in the cabin, so Nico thought he should elaborate. "Gay. You know. Likes boys. Homosexual. Queer. Temperamental. Fairy. Nancy Boy. Bats for the other team. He who wears sensible shoes - "

"Nico, I know what gay is. How many other people know?" asked Hazel with a worrying quiet.

"All of the Argo 2 crew-" started Nico but was interrupted by Hazel's gasp.

"Nico! Why would you do that? Why would you be that in the first place? Why would you tell anyone?! You've got to run, it's unnatural, they're going to lock you away!"

"Hazel-" Nico tried to placate her, but she cut him off.

"No! Get away, go, you've got to go!" With that, Nico ran out. He ran all the way to the fountain, passed a concerned Will, and several inquisitive campers. When he got there, he threw a drachma in and yelled out Reyna's name and location. The rainbow spray rippled to reveal Reyna sitting at her desk. She looked up, took in Nico's pale face and bright eyes, and very calmly sat down her pen and asked 

"From the beginning, what happened?"

5 minutes later, Nico was finished, trembling, and Reyna was busying around her office while continuing the conversation.

"-And I don't suppose this coming-out has anything to do with that healer you keep going on and on about, Will?"

"No! I mean, no, no. No. Nothing like that. We're just friends. And I don't 'go on and on' about him. No."

"Thou doth protest too much, methinks." murmured Reyna. Before Nico could retort, Reyna held up her hand.

"Wait 20 minutes," she said, before swiping him away. Nico sat there rather put out, but waiting there anyway.

After 10 of those minutes, Will walked up to him, and said nothing, instead just sat down next to him and let Nico lean against his chest. 10 minutes later, Hazel walked over timidly. Will regarded her whilst subconsciously shielding Nico.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out after 10 awkward seconds. "Reyna talked to me, and she explained it! Of course I accept you Nico, I was just worried for you! But it's not like that anymore, and I'm really sorry-".

At this point, Nico jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you."


End file.
